A Casa
by orquidblack
Summary: Hinata lo ha perdido todo ¿podrá sasuke transformarse en su hogar?


A Casa

Hinata avanzo por la mansión sin encender ni una sola luz, no sabía si era porque podía ver a la perfección en la oscuridad o era simplemente el conocimiento que ya tenía de esa casa en las semanas que llevaba viviendo en ella. De todas formas encontró el teléfono e hizo una llamada, se mordió los labios sintiéndose nerviosa por las consecuencias que le podía traer, la imagen de un hombre vino a su mente y se ruborizo. Inspiro profundamente y se autoconvenció de que nada podría arruinarle esa noche, en especial él.

Una vez fuera de la mansión, arreglada y lista para su salida, camino más aliviada por no habérselo encontrado.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó una voz conocida saliendo de la nada, cubriéndole el camino con su imponente figura, tanto así que la Hyuga se sintió pequeña y frágil a su lado.

-Voy a salir con Shino y Kiba- le respondió asombrada de no haber tartamudeado. Eso le dio el valor suficiente para mirarlo y desafiarlo a prohibírselo, a decirle algo.

Él se puso tenso, estudiándola con sus profundos ojos negros. Miró su perfil acariciado por la luz de la luna y se embebió de ella, de su aroma a flores, de la calidez que desprendía cerca suyo.

-¿Estás segura?-Una pequeña sonrisa de seguridad curvó la boca de Sasuke, creando una sombra masculina y tentadora en sus rasgos.

Hinata tuvo que reprimir el impulso de no arrogarse a sus brazos ¿por qué tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente guapo?

-Voy a salir…con Shino y Kiba-Volvió a afirmar ya no tan segura como antes.

-Estás haciendo una declaración de independencia-replicó el Uchiha-pero, sea como sea, no te servirá de nada. Tu sitio ahora está aquí, conmigo. Me perteneces-la miró directamente a los ojos, capturándola, invitándola a hundirse con él-ninguno de esos hombres, tus amigos, logrará que te sientas igual que conmigo-se acerco a ella tocando apenas su rostro, una caricia sutil en su blanquecina piel que la hizo estallar en llamas.

Ella se apartó de él, incapaz de mirarle, de seguir tan cerca sin sentir que ardería de un momento a otro de pasión por él.

-Te…Tengo que ir…irme-balbuceo algo torpe.

Cuando pasó al lado de Sasuke, él la tocó, con la más leve de las caricias le pasó un dedo por el brazo desnudo. Y ella lo notó en el núcleo más profundo de su cuerpo, pudo hasta sentirlo en su alma. Se llevó esa sensación mientras caminaba, y se pregunto si podía seguir así, resistiendo ante un rival que la hacía temblar de expectación sólo por él.

* * *

El ninja en cambio la contemplo indeciso de ir tras ella o dejar simplemente que siguiera adelante con su noche. Se quedo estático en medio de la calle hasta que perdió de vista el último retazo de su vestido blanco, y fue ahí que dirigiendo sus ojos al cielo recordó como se habían encontrado tres semanas atrás cuando él volviendo de un agotador entrenamiento se topo con ella en el bosque mojada hasta los huesos por la lluvia que arremetía sin compasión sobre la aldea. Ese día la chica no paraba de llorar aturdida y arrodillada en la tierra, pues como se enteraría después por boca de la misma Hinata su padre finalmente había decidido desheredarla, dejándola sin un hogar, sin orgullo y con el corazón destrozado.

Y él sólo había atinado a cargarla en silencio entre sus brazos y llevarla a su mansión, tal vez porque se sentía identificado con su historia o porque esa chica tímida era uno de los pocos ninjas de la aldea que no lo había insultado ni mirado con desprecio cuando regreso a Kohona. Al fin y al cabo le ofreció su casa para que viviera mientras buscaba algún lugar donde irse a vivir por su cuenta, de todas maneras la mansión Uchiha era grande, y ni siquiera tenían que toparse, pues él de por si tenía mucho trabajo con sus misiones como Anbu, o por lo menos eso era lo que Sasuke creyó al principio.

Porque Hinata Hyuga se metió en su solitaria vida con la misma rapidez que tiene un veneno inyectado en la sangre. De pronto ya no podía imaginar su residencia sin su aroma, sin sus canturreos, sin sus ojos melancólicos deseándole suerte antes de irse a una misión. Y que hablar de las abrumadoras reacciones que su cuerpo tenía cerca suyo, el simple sonido de su voz lo incitaba a imaginarla gimiendo su nombre, a tomarla, a que fuera sólo suya.

Al final había caído en esa vertiginosa espiral que representaba ella, la había besado antes de irse a su última misión, había sido una prueba imposible de resistir, sólo la vio parada a mitad del pasillo diciéndole adiós, y eso basto para mandar su autocontrol de paseo, lo único que hizo fue sacarse su mascara de Anbu, y con rapidez mover su boca sobre sus labios, consumiéndolos, devorándolos con voracidad, explorando cada centímetro del interior aterciopelado de su boca, exigiendo una respuesta en la forma posesiva y fuerte con la que sostuvo la frágil figura contra él. Sólo cuando la oyó gemir en un sonido grave y suplicante se alejo de ella para marcharse completamente turbado por la intensidad de sus emociones.

Y desde que regreso Hinata lo esquivaba, se escabullía por los rincones de la mansión, salía con sus ex compañeros de la academia, incrementando aún más sus ansiedades ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Sabía que no le era indiferente, pero no entendía su rechazo ¡ya estaba harto de esa situación!

-Hinata…Hinata…no te escaparas de mi-murmuró a la noche, tomando una decisión.

* * *

Llevaba un buen rato sentada en el bullicioso bar junto a sus dos amigos de la infancia, Kiba hablaba sin parar, y Shino como siempre estaba silencioso, pero aún así escuchaba con atención. ¿Y ella? En realidad no tenía idea de que era lo que conversaban los dos hombres, su mente divagaba en la imagen del Uchiha, llamándolo con el pensamiento, evocando su varonil aroma, se estremeció de sólo recordar sus labios, la ansiedad de sus besos, la necesidad latiente que sintió recorrer su cuerpo entre sus brazos. De pronto se preguntó qué estaba haciendo, qué era lo que intentaba demostrarse si sólo quería estar con Sasuke, lo extrañaba, y huir de él no iba a lograr que lo olvidara.

-Kiba, Shino-los llamó suavemente mientras se ponía de pie interrumpiendo su platica- Gracias por todo, pero creo que me voy a casa-les hizo una señal de despedida con la mano, y se alejo de ellos mezclándose con la gente.

A casa, pensó. ¿Dónde estaba su casa? No tenía un hogar, su padre la había echado. La pena de pronto se hizo casi insoportable, y sus ojos se cristalizaron. Alzó la vista y su mirada se detuvo en el rincón más oscuro de la habitación. Unos ojos negros le devolvieron la mirada destellante. El corazón le dio un brinco. No podía apartar la mirada, cautiva y emocionada por la intensidad de sus ojos.

Sasuke salió despacio de entre las sombras. Se deslizó estirándose como un felino. La dejó sin respiración. Alto, sexy, poderoso, y sólo tenía ojos para ella.

Y allí estaba él de pie ante ella, tendiéndole una mano.

A Hinata ya no le importo nada, supo que libraba una batalla inútil. Le necesitaba, y ahí estaba Sasuke. Puso su mano en la de él, y cuando el ninja la rodeó con los dedos y la atrajo un poco, tuvo la impresión de estar entregándose.

-Abrázame. Necesito sentirte pegada a mi.-Su voz, sus palabras, era demasiado como para resistirse.

A Hinata no le costó acomodarse entre sus brazos, encajaba a la perfección entre ellos. Éste era su hogar. En sus brazos. Cerró los ojos y saboreó la sensación de tener el cuerpo de Sasuke pegado al suyo.

El ninja inclinó la cabeza con claras intensiones. Sus labios suaves y cálidos le rozaron el cuello, demorándose un instante sobre su pulso. Él notó cómo brincaba bajo el calor húmedo de su boca, y advirtió como se aceleraba.

-Ven conmigo a casa-susurró con apremió, y le mordió la piel de modo delicado, sugerente-No me atormentes más.

No dijo nada. No podía. Pero él sabía la respuesta pese a su silencio. Podía leerla en sus enormes ojos claros.

Se fueron hacia la puerta. Sasuke le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y la sujetó bajo la protección de su hombro. Ella le miró mientras caminaban.

-Debí haber adivinado que me seguirías-le dijo riéndose un poco, con las mejillas sonrojadas, inundada de felicidad.

El Uchiha la detuvo en la esquina de la calle, la atrajo hacia él y le levantó la barbilla. Sus ojos oscuros e intensos parecían fascinados por su labio inferior. Hinata por su parte tenía dificultades para respirar. Él bajó la cabeza y pegó su boca a la suya de manera inesperada.

La intensidad del ansia, de la necesidad, era tan fuerte que Hinata sintió la tierra moverse bajo sus pies, se aferró a Sasuke quien la rodeó entre sus brazos mientras consumía ávido sus labios.

No supo como consiguieron llegar a la mansión. Él la llevó hasta la cama, y cubrió aquel cuerpo menudo con el suyo. Ya no podía esperar más. Acarició con sus manos la suave piel, siguió el contorno del pecho prominente, llevándose a su paso los tirantes del vestido, y el resto de su ropa. Sasuke se levantó un poco, lo justo para ver su cuerpo. Ella yacía desnuda, con la piel sonrojada de deseo. Él se despojo rápidamente de la suya preparado para sentir cada centímetro de su piel en contacto con la de Hinata.

-Eres tan hermosa-le susurró encontrando con su boca los ojos, la sien, la comisura de los labios, la garganta, los pechos. Cada beso ligero y ardiente.

Sasuke exploró su cuerpo, sus muslos con las manos, sombras y huecos secretos, arrancando sollozos entrecortados de la garganta de la Hyuga. Ella buscó y encontró con sus manos los músculos marcados de su amplia espalda, el tímido contacto enardeció aún más la pasión del shinobi.

Hinata le besó el pecho, acariciando con su nariz su fuerte tórax, lamió un pezón, y el cuerpo del Uchiha se endureció hasta que creyó volverse loco.

La obligó a separar las piernas, para tener mejor acceso a su feminidad. Se apretó contra ella con agresividad, era increíble la desesperación con la que la necesitaba. Hinata en cambio notaba su dura erección, gruesa e insistente en su entrada. Y le pareció desmesurada, cierto temor subió por su cuerpo hasta reflejarse en sus ojos.

Sasuke lo notó, beso su frente dándose tiempo para controlar su necesidad, después de todo Hinata estaba ante cualquier cosa.

-Confía en mí-susurro contra sus labios-Nunca te haría daño-beso su barbilla con ternura.

-Confió en ti-le dijo en un tono casi inaudible mientras movía sus caderas invitándolo.

Se hundió en ella haciendo que un grito de dolor y placer se uniera al grito ronco y triunfal que profirió él. Sasuke empezó a moverse, casi incapaz de soportar la tirantez de su sexo aterciopelado sujetándolo, incremento la velocidad provocando que Hinata se agarrara a su espalda presa de la tensión que su cuerpo emanaba con cada convulsión que subía hasta explotar en fuertes gemidos, a Sasuke se le escapó un gemido gutural, ronco y fuerte, que se mezclo con sus respiraciones y con la contracción de todo su cuerpo que acabo atrapando en los labios de ella.

-Eres mía para siempre-le dijo con la respiración entrecortada sin dejarse caer por completo sobre ella, pues no deseaba aplastarla con su peso.

Enlazados uno al otro, permanecieron juntos echados, con sus corazones latiendo en un mismo ritmo. Sasuke le acarició un mechón de cabello, y se irguió para tomarle el rostro entre las manos, le rozo la frente con la boca, con delicadeza, y bañó de besos livianos su rostro. Se sentía vivo, en paz.

-Hinata-capturó su atención y recorrió con la mirada oscura el rostro que le observaba con atención-Ahora está es nuestra casa-dijo con tranquilidad.

Ella pestañeó, conmocionada, y una sonrisa fue formándose en sus labios. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacía ella para besarlo.

* * *

Le Agradezco de antemano a las personas que lo lean.


End file.
